


I’ll Find My Way ‘Cause It’s Love Real Simple

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve asks Danny to move in with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Find My Way ‘Cause It’s Love Real Simple

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Written for h50_holidayswap, for padfootthegrim.  
> 2) This was written before Danny actually moved into Steve's place in the show. So I guess it's AU from that point on.  
> 3) I want to thank m_l_h for being my trusted Beta and encouraging me and giving me tips. Hon, you have no idea how much I appreciate it!  
> 4) I want to give a huge thanks to tailoredshirt as well. I really got stuck in this fic and brainstorming with you really got me going again. Thank you so much for your suggestions and your help!  
> 5) padfootthegrim, I hope you like it. I'm a bit afraid there might not be enough porn in it, but the story just wouldn't listen to me at all! LOL. It completely went its own way. I tried to incorporate as many of your 'likes' as I could. I really hope you'll like it.

The first time Steve brings it up is when they’re sitting on the beach behind his house one afternoon, Grace playing in the sand and close enough for her to hear them.   
  
“Yes Danno, please! Can we?” she squeals as she runs up towards them, and it earns Steve a dirty look from Danny right there and then.   
  
“Seriously, Steve?” Danny asks, trying hard to ignore the way his daughter is bouncing up and down in the sand between them, “Tell me you did not just ask us to move in with you… when my daughter could  _hear_  you.”   
  
Steve just smirks and pulls Grace into his lap. Grace clings to Steve’s chest, yelling, “Yes, yes, please can we move into Uncle Steve’s house?”  
  
“Monkey…” Danny sighs, rubbing his hand over his face, “We can’t just… Uncle Steve didn’t mean…”   
  
But Steve cuts him off quickly, “Oh, Uncle Steve did mean” and he shoots Danny a satisfied grin that just makes Danny want to strangle Steve – if only his daughter wasn’t clinging on to him like her life depended on it.   
  
“We will discuss this later,” Danny grits through his teeth at Steve, then shoots his daughter what he hopes is a reassuring smile.   
  
He spends the rest of the weekend convincing Grace that he will honestly consider it.   
  
The second time Steve asks him is in the Camaro – Steve’s driving, of course – right before all hell breaks loose and they’re involved in a high speed car chase. Steve, however, continues the conversation as if they’re not going a thousand miles an hour chasing after a known rapist – slash – murderer.   
  
“You’re clearly insane,” Danny yells as he clings on to the handle above the door, “And I don’t move in with crazy people.”   
  
“I don’t think you’ve given this – hold on,” Steve swerves the car between two others, narrowly missing a collision, “You haven’t given this any serious thought, Danno.”   
  
Danny just stares at him, open mouthed, then yells out, “Can we please, for the love of God, discuss this some other time?”  
  
Steve catches up with their perp’s car, says, “I’m not dropping this,” and effectively blocks the perp’s car with one swift move of the steering wheel.   
  
Steve brings up the subject again once the scumbag-of-the-day is apprehended and cuffed – no shots fired.   
  
“I have plenty of room,” Steve starts, and Danny just groans as he tugs the perp back to his feet with a tight grip on the handcuffs.   
  
“Your apartment’s a right shithole, you and Grace can have your own rooms at my place, and I have a private beach,” Steve ticks off the reasons on his fingers.   
  
“ _Steven_ ,” Danny practically growls.   
  
“You two picking out china patterns?” the perp asks smug, and Danny twists his handcuffs just the right way to shut him up before handing him over to HPD.   
  
Steve has the nerve to look innocent and confused as Danny walks back to the Camaro, completely ignoring Steve and his crazy.   
  
When they get back to HQ, Danny lets Steve simmer in his office for about half an hour before bursting in and asking, “Okay, why are you so hell-bent on having me move in with you?”   
  
“Why not?” Steve shrugs, and Danny does not find that huge smile on his face endearing. He definitely does not.   
  
“Usually when people ask you to move in with them, they’re… you know…” Danny makes a rolling motion with his hand.   
  
“You know?” Steve asks, leaning back in his chair.   
  
“Involved, Steve,” Danny says exasperated.   
  
“Oh,” Steve says, and seems to think about that for a moment before completely ignoring it and saying, “Grace would love to have her own room, you know that. And you wouldn’t have to continue paying for your horrible, _horrible_  apartment that you hate anyway. You like my place, I know you do. You’d have so much more space, it’s closer to work, Grace loves the beach, and I think she likes hanging out with me too. And we could take turns on the household chores. So why are you even protesting this?”   
  
“Okay, first of all, Grace  _loves_  spending time with you,” Danny says, because he doesn’t ever want to have Steve think that his daughter isn’t completely and utterly crazy about the guy, “And secondly… I hate doing laundry.”  
  
Steve grins and says, “I could do your laundry. You could do grocery shopping? Don’t like it.”   
  
Danny bites the inside of his cheek for a second, then his face cracks open in a smile, “We’ll take turns cleaning?”   
  
“Or just do it together?” Steve proposes, “It’ll get done so much faster.”  
  
Danny nods pensively. “Grace loves to eat mac and cheese, just the right way.”   
  
“You can teach me,” Steve smiles that gorgeous smile of his, and Danny thinks he might regret his decision because he’s not sure how long he’ll be able to resist that smile when he has to live with it 24/7.   
  
Moving day is two weeks later. Chin, Kono, and Lori help out, and so do Kamekona and Max; and Danny stops counting the ‘married’ jokes around the time he shoves the second box in the back of Steve’s truck. Steve just smiles at all of them, never ever trying to set the record straight.   
  
When Danny stacks a few boxes of clothes in the corner of his new bedroom, Steve is leaning against the doorframe – sweaty and shirtless – and says, “If you want the bigger bedroom, we can still switch, you know.”   
  
Danny turns to him, tries hard not to stare at the beads of sweat rolling over Steve’s neck and down his chest, and says, “The bigger bedroom is  _your_  bedroom, Steve. I’m not stealing your bedroom, alright? This room is just perfect for me.”   
  
“Compact?” Steve smirks.   
  
“You need the biggest bedroom to fit your ego in,” Danny counters, stepping up to Steve and giving him the once-over. “Do you have to be so damn shirtless all the time?”   
  
Steve smirks and asks, “Why Danno? Is it too hot for you?”   
  
Danny tries hard not to blush and mutters, in what he hopes is whimsical tone, “Yeah, sure, can’t keep my hands off you.”   
  
Steve just lets out a laugh, and nudges Danny with his sweaty, shirtless shoulder.   
  
There’s a barbecue that evening, to thank everyone for helping Danny move in. Kamekona brought a shitload of shrimps, and Steve has steaks, and there are pineapples there that Danny decidedly tries to ignore.   
  
“To Danny’s first day as a McGarrett!” Kono smiles as she raises her glass, and Danny’s protests are canceled out by everyone’s cheering.   
  
“What are you people talking about?” Danny calls out. He looks over at Steve, who’s sporting that amused smile again, and yet again he is just going with the flow, not objecting to anything that’s being said.   
  
“And you!” Danny waves his hand at Steve, “Don’t you have  _anything_  to say about this?”  
  
“You’re the one with all the opinions, Danno,” Steve grins before taking a swig at his beer.   
  
“And you don’t have  _any_ ?” Danny asks, staring at him, but there's a hint of a smile, “Seriously? All these people making jokes about us getting married and what not, and you just… have no thoughts on the matter?”   
  
“Me thinks he protests a little too much…” Danny can hear Chin mutter to someone, and he chooses to ignore it.   
  
“I don’t mind,” Steve finally says, but there’s a sparkle in his eyes and his lips curls up in that goofy smile.   
  
“Right,” Danny says, going for another beer – ‘cause maybe this will all make more sense if he’s thoroughly drunk, “Of course you don’t.”   
  
Danny’s not sure how long everyone stayed and how exactly he ended up in his bed, but when he wakes up the next morning, it’s to the smell of coffee. He blinks open his eyes and finds Steve next to his bed – and shouldn’t that freak him out just a little bit? – putting down a cup of deliciously smelling coffee on the nightstand.  
  
“Morning,” Steve smiles, completely awake and no trace of a hangover, “If you want breakfast, I can make you something. Eggs? Pancakes?”   
  
Danny blinks a few more times before pushing himself up against the head of the bed and letting the cup of coffee warm up the palms of his hands.   
  
“I could go for some eggs,” Danny says, breathing in the hot steam rising up from the cup.   
  
“Eggs it is,” Steve beams, exiting the room. He pops his head back in a fraction of a second later and smiles, “But this is just for your first day, ‘kay? I don’t want to spoil you too much.”   
  
As Danny takes his first sip of the cup of coffee Steve made for him, he thinks that Steve asking him to move in maybe wasn’t just for Danny’s sake. He thinks Steve might need this just as much, need someone to take care of.   
  
“You’re a regular Martha Steward, babe,” Danny smiles when he gets to the kitchen, empty cup in his hand.   
  
“You’d be surprised, Danno,” Steve grins, heating a pan on the stove, “I have hidden depths.”  
  
“Don’t doubt it for a second,” Danny says, and puts his hands on Steve’s hips as he tries to look past Steve’s shoulder at the stove, “Scrambled for me, please.”   
  
He only realizes his motion when he removes his hands and tries to get some distance between them, but Steve just nods and starts breaking eggs as if Danny didn’t just get a palm-full of Steve’s skin pressed against him. So Danny tries not to think too much of it and grabs himself another cup of coffee before sitting down at the kitchen table.   
  
“You sleep well?” Steve asks over his shoulder.   
  
“Very,” Danny says, “Can’t quite remember how I got upstairs though. I think I had a few beers.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Steve says, which Danny guesses means that Steve helped him – carried him? – up the stairs and into his bed.   
  
“I promise not make a habit of emptying your fridge of beer,” Danny says in way of apology.   
  
“Our fridge, our beer,” Steve says as he puts down a plateful of eggs in front of Danny, and yep, there’s that smile again. Danny thinks he might get used to that smile first thing in the morning though.   
  
“Up for surfing later?” Steve asks, but one look and Danny can tell he already knows the answer.   
  
“I will do a lot of things for you, Steve,” Danny says, taking a forkful of scrambled eggs, “But that will never be one of them.”   
  
“I can teach you,” Steve tries one more time, “But if you’re scared….”   
  
Danny lets out a clipped laugh, pointing his fork a Steve, “That’s not going to work, Mister.”   
  
Steve shrugs and digs into his own breakfast, but every now and then Danny catches him watching.   
  
It only takes four days of living in the McGarrett house for Danny to realize that Steve has offered him more than just a roof over his head, breakfast in the morning and a fridge full of beer. Steve has offered him a  _home_ , and the thought overwhelms Danny a little bit. The thing that overwhelms him even more is how much he didn’t know he craved it. And any day now, Danny thinks he might do something incredibly stupid to mess it up. Something like walk up to Steve and kiss him, for example. ‘cause it’s that thought that takes hold of Danny when he walks into the living room to find Steve on the phone. To Danny’s mother.   
  
“If you and Mister Williams want to come out here, we’d be more than welcome to have you here,” Steve says, and Danny simply can’t ignore the goofy smile he has on his face, “You really shouldn’t listen to what Danny says about this place, Hawaii is really very beautiful, Ma’am.”   
  
Danny rolls his eyes, but he can’t help note the soft, polite tone Steve is using when talking to his mother. It resembles the tone he uses when talking to Grace, only more formal.   
  
“Danny just walked in, Ma’am,” Steve says and his eyes meet Danny’s, “It was very nice talking to you.”  
  
Danny takes over the phone with a smile and listens to his mother tell him for an hour what a wonderful young man Steve is. As if this is news to Danny.   
  
“It’s official,” Danny says when the phone call is over and he joins Steve on the beach, “I think my Mom likes you more than she does me.”   
  
“I’m very likeable,” Steve smiles, toes digging in the sand.   
  
“Of course she’s never seen you burp the military alphabet in front of my daughter,” Danny goes on, “So there’s that.”   
  
“You didn’t tell her, did you?” Steve’s eyes grow wide as he snaps his head in Danny’s direction.   
  
Danny just laughs and puts his hand on Steve’s shoulder, “Relax, babe. You’re under no need to impress my mother.”   
  
Steve opens his mouth but closes it again without saying anything. He nods instead.   
  
“Somehow you succeeded anyway,” Danny smiles, and Steve returns the smile eagerly.   
  
He looks back out over the ocean and says, “Wanna go for a swim?”   
  
Danny makes a show of looking behind him a few times before telling Steve pointedly, “Oh I’m sorry, I thought you were talking to someone else there.”   
  
Steve just rolls his eyes, mutters “fine”, and starts stripping off his clothes right there on the beach. Danny’s not one bit surprised that Steve’s wearing his swim shorts under his cargos as Steve runs off into the water. And even though he knows he probably shouldn’t, Danny goes to sit down in one of the chairs and watches Steve swim.   
  
It doesn’t escape Danny’s notice that every time he has his mother on the phone from that point on, she always asks to talk to Steve as well.  
  
One day they come home at 5 in the morning – having wrapped up a murder case – to find the place has been burgled. The second Danny opens the door he feels a breeze that isn’t supposed to be there ‘cause he’s sure they’d locked all the windows before leaving for work. They reach for their guns at almost the same time, carefully sweeping the house only to find it empty, the door to the lanai broken open, and several valuables gone.   
  
“Maybe it’s good that we weren’t home,” Danny says as they’re both sitting on Grace’s bed, somewhat defeated by the whole situation.   
  
“It’s good that Gracie wasn’t home,” Steve answers, fingers picking at the curls of a stuffed sheep that had been thrown to the floor as the robber went through Grace’s room.   
  
“I’ll clean this room tomorrow,” Steve goes on, a determined look on his face, “Throw everything I can in the laundry.”  
  
Danny just blinks and stares at him, ‘cause even though the robber probably only spent less than a minute in Grace’s room – just enough to scan the place and take the little television set and the music box Grace got from her great-grandmother – he just wants to kiss Steve for not wanting Grace to set foot in this room as long as every evidence of a stranger walking in isn’t completely cleaned up.   
  
“Is she going to be upset about the music box?” Steve asks, and Danny realizes he still hasn’t said a word, so he clears his throat and forces himself to stop staring at Steve and says, “I think she’ll be more upset about the TV, to be honest.”   
  
Steve smiles softly.   
  
“But she liked the box. My nana gave it to her when Grace was two, right before she died,” Danny explains, “Grace doesn’t remember.”   
  
Danny shakes his head sadly and stares at the floor.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Steve says, and Danny feels a warm hand slip around his shoulder and rest at the back of his neck. He closes his eyes and breathes in the moment for a second, allows himself to enjoy the feel of Steve’s palm against his skin, before clapping his hand on Steve’s leg and getting up, saying, “Come on then. We better get some sleep before we start fixing up this place.”   
  
Steve follows Danny into the hallway until they’re each standing at their bedroom doors, silently watching each other for a moment.   
  
“Maybe lock your bedroom door?” Steve suggests, and it makes Danny grin and ask, “Why? You planning on corrupting my virtue?”   
  
Steve laughs, “You should be so lucky,” but the words sound heavy to Danny’s ears.   
  
“I meant, the lanai door’s not holding up. I’ll go to the hardware store when I get up,” Steve goes on, “I’ll try not to wake you with the noise.”   
  
Danny shakes his head and says, “Wake me. We’ll fix it together.”   
  
There’s a soft smile that appears on Steve’s face as he says, “Yeah, okay.” And they both say goodnight and lock themselves into their rooms.   
  
They only sleep for a few hours before Steve wakes Danny up to start fixing the door.   
  
“You’re really horrible at this, you know that?” Steve laughs as he runs the measuring tape along the side of the splintered door, “That’s twice now you’ve given me the wrong numbers.”   
  
“What are you talking about?” Danny sputters. He’s sprawled on the floor with his legs crossed, tools and wood scattered around him. A small notepad and a pencil in his lap. He looks up at Steve, shirtless and sweating – what else is new? – and says, “Those numbers were fine. You’re just too anal!”  
  
“Your  _rough estimates_  are gonna make sure this door drags every time we close it,” Steve says after a snort.   
  
Danny rolls his eyes and mutters, “See,  _anal_ .”   
  
“I’ll show you anal,” Steve grumbles as he snaps his measuring tape in Danny’s direction, and Danny thinks he might zone out for a second because Steve standing there with his chest covered in nothing but little beads of sweat combined with the words that just left his mouth proves to be too much for Danny to take. He does this awkward choke/cough thing that makes his eyes water, and he tries very hard not to notice the smug look on Steve’s face. Or what that look might mean.   
  
“I was thinking…” Steve says a little later, when they’re fitting in the new doorframe, “You have any idea where I might find a music box like the one that was in Grace’s room?”   
  
Danny looks down from where he’s standing on a little stepladder, arms stretched out over his head to keep the wood in place as Steve grabs a nail gun.   
  
“You wanna replace it?” he frowns.   
  
“I don’t know,” Steve shrugs, “I don’t want Grace to be upset. If we get everything fixed and replaced before the weekend…”   
  
“And not tell her there was a break-in?” Danny asks.   
  
“I don’t know,” Steve says again, and Danny can spot a little frustration in there, “You guys live her a week and then this happens. I don’t want her to get scared or not feel safe here.”   
  
“Babe…” Danny says, stepping down from the ladder and placing the wood against the wall before Steve can get started with the nails.   
  
“What if she doesn’t want to live here anymore?” Steve asks, biting his bottom lip.   
  
“You’re crazy,” Danny smiles, “She loves it here! Do you have any idea what it means to her to be able to call this her home?” He pauses, the floor suddenly catching his interest. “What it means to  _me_ ?”  
  
“Danno…” Steve breathes, his hand coming to rest on Danny’s skin where his neck meets his shoulder.   
  
Danny refuses to lift his head and meet Steve’s eyes ‘cause he’s afraid he might not be able to hold it in any longer. So he just shrugs off Steve’s hand and finds his way to the fridge as he says, “We just tell her the truth, but in a non-threatening way.” He points at Steve and says, “That means no word on how you’re gonna hunt this son of a bitch down and beat the crap out of him, alright?”   
  
Steve gives a weak smile and nods before turning his attention back to the work at hand.   
  
“Come on you,” he says, “Up on your ladder so we can fix this door.”   
  
Danny grumbles but does what he’s asked and together they have the door replaced in no time. Afterwards, Steve throws all of their sheets and Grace’s stuffed animals in the washing machine.   
  
When Danny goes to sleep that night, surrounded by his freshly washed sheets, he dreams of Steve – not for the first time.   
  
A few days later Danny finds himself in cut-off jeans on Steve’s beach.  _Their_  beach, Danny tells himself because Steve’s been correcting him this way ever since he moved in. The huge surfboard on the sand looks somewhat threatening to him, even if it is there by Danny’s own choice. He stares at the waves for a few moments, and he knows Steve has told him their beach isn’t a good place to surf, but Danny doubts he’ll make it into the water anyway.   
  
He takes a quick glance around, just to make sure he’s alone, before he plops down on his stomach, onto the board. He tries to recall what Kono has taught him that one surfing lesson they had together, before the tsunami alarm went and saved him. He bounces up and plants his feet as steady as he can on the board, trying to find a good position for his arms to keep balance.   
  
He does this a few times – and really? He doesn’t see the appeal in this  _at all_  – before he spots Steve by the house, leaning against the doorframe, watching Danny.   
  
“You’re supposed to be out to lunch with Joe,” Danny calls out accusingly before staring down at the surfboard as if it’s his worst enemy.   
  
“So you decided to cheat on me?” Steve winks, nudging his head towards the board.   
  
Danny hopes his face isn’t as flushed as it feels.   
  
“He got called into work,” Steve says, making his way towards Danny, “And you’re supposed to hate surfing. What gives?”   
  
“I just thought…” Danny starts, but then Steve can’t suppress a chuckle and Danny eyes him questioningly.   
  
“The shorts,” Steve says, standing within reach now, “Please tell me you own a pair of decent swim shorts?”   
  
Danny looks down at himself, at the jeans that are cut off above the knee.   
  
“What’s wrong with these?”   
  
“They’re  _jeans_ , Danno,” Steve laughs, “Do you have any idea how heavy they get when they’re wet?”   
  
“I can swim,” Danny says defensively, hands coming to rest on his hips.   
  
“I never said you couldn’t,” Steve smiles, “Though I have yet to see evidence of it. Of course…” Steve sighs and looks down at the board –  _his_  board – on the sand. “… Now I’m wondering what else it is you do when I’m not here. Do you eat pineapple, Danny? Do you walk around shirtless all the time? Do you make secret ‘I love Hawaii’ mugs? Do you get into trouble without calling for back-up? Without a  _tie_ ?”   
  
Steve’s absolutely gleeful by this point and Danny gives him a playful shove in the chest as he says, “I was trying this out, smartass. See if maybe I would say yes the next time you asked me to come frolic in the ocean with you.”   
  
Steve’s eyebrow shoots up. “Really?”   
  
“Yes, really,” Danny says pointedly, “I thought you might like it.”   
  
“But you don’t like it,” Steve says, somewhat confused.   
  
“God, you’re dense,” Danny rolls his eyes, and then a comprehending smile appears on Steve’s face and he asks, “You’d do that for me?”   
  
Danny just smiles back and says, “It hasn’t escaped my notice that you do quite a lot for me. And for Grace.”   
  
The smile on Steve’s face gets turned up a notch and he’s almost giddy as he says, “Come swim with me.”   
  
“Now?” Danny asks, looking out at the water.   
  
“Yeah,” Steve says, and he’s already stripping his shirt off, “You’re already wearing the right clothes.” He scans Danny’s body up and down. “Sort of.”   
  
“Well you’re not,” Danny says, but then Steve strips out of his boots, socks, and cargo-pants and just runs into the water in his boxer shorts. His relatively  _tight_  boxer shorts, and Danny thinks that at least the water might hide some of the particular…  _feelings_  he’s having about seeing Steve in those nice tight black shorts, so he follows Steve out into the water.   
  
“Never thought this day would come,” Steve’s all smiles, sliding through the water with a grace that Danny never saw before.   
  
“It’s not getting wet that I mind,” Danny says, wading carefully out into the water, “It’s the whole drying off mess afterwards.”   
  
Steve snorts as he swims a little closer to Danny.   
  
“You’re kidding, right?” he smiles, “This is Hawaii. You just sit out in the sun for a few minutes and you’re dry.”   
  
Danny circles Steve in the water, his legs sliding against Steve’s every once in a while as he moves to stay afloat.   
  
“Guess you’ll have to teach me all there is to know about having a good swim in Hawaii then, Steven,” Danny smirks.   
  
Steve blinks and smiles again, flicking a bit of water into Danny’s face with his hand, just to get a rise out of him. Danny gasps open-mouthed, but the curl of his lips tell Steve he’s not really mad.   
  
“This is a pretty good swim,” Steve says, and Danny can only agree.   
  
When Danny gets back to the office after his lunch break a few days later – he’d been with Chin since Steve had a meeting with the Governor – he finds a little music box right in the middle of his desk. A small delicate wooden box in the shape of a grand wing piano, the paint slightly faded around the edges. Danny’s almost afraid to pick it up, as if it might disappear at any second. He dares to brush his fingertip along the edge and carefully lifts the lid, and damn if it doesn’t look  _exactly_  like his Nana’s.   
  
He hears the click of the door behind him and doesn’t need to look to know it’s Steve.   
  
“Is it…?” Danny just asks, his eyes fixed on the small object on his desk, because he can’t quite believe it’s the same one. But then again, if anyone could, it’d be Steve.  
  
“I may have gotten word out to pawn shops and antique dealers,” Steve says, and the slight pressure of his shoulder against Danny’s evokes a shiver.   
  
“I’m pretty sure it’s the one,” Steve says and his face is soft when Danny finally looks at him.   
  
“Yeah,” Danny nods, but he’s not quite he’s still talking about the music box when he adds, “It’s the one.”   
  
Something in Steve’s eyes tells Danny that maybe Steve understands.   
  
When Danny finally makes up his mind, it happens on a normal day off. It’s not like he planned it or anything, but he walks into the kitchen to find Steve doing the dishes. The radio’s on, and Steve’s swaying lightly on his feet, murmuring the lyrics along with the song. Water is splashed all along the front of his shirt, and it figures that the one time he bothers to keep on his shirt in the house he’d get it all wet and clingy to his body.   
  
Danny doesn’t even resist the urge to give Steve a once-over, and smiles when he notices Steve’s barefoot, toes bopping rhythmically with the music.   
  
“What?” Steve asks when he notices Danny looking at him from across the kitchen.   
  
He puts the last glass – now clean – on the rack to dry and tries to shake the water off his hands above the sink.   
  
“You,” Danny just says and it draws a curiously amused smile from Steve’s lips.   
  
And then Danny shakes his head a little, as if he can’t believe he’s actually going to do this, and he steps up to Steve, grabs a handful of that damp shirt and just pulls. Steve doesn’t resist one bit and his lips are curled into a smile as he presses them against Danny’s. The kiss is firm but chaste, just a press of lips against lips. No urgency, but no hesitation. Just a confirmation of who they’re supposed to be.   
  
The kiss breaks and Danny fits his face in the crook of Steve’s neck as Steve slips his wet hands around Danny’s body, sliding under his shirt to find naked skin and it causes Danny to squirm a little firmer against Steve, the cold sensation evoking a little gasp from his lips.  
  
Steve chuckles and tightens his arms around Danny as he closes his eyes and just… holds on.  
  
“Dishes? Really?” Steve finally asks, his breath puffing in Danny’s hair.   
  
“Shut up,” Danny smiles, and he can feel Steve’s heart beating against his chest, “This is not the first time I’ve wanted to do this.”   
  
“You kept correcting people about the married jokes,” Steve says, as if his own quiet acceptance of the comments and jokes should’ve been Danny’s clue to make his move.   
  
Danny pulls back a little, laughing. “Just shut up and take me to bed.  _God_ .”   
  
Danny can see Steve’s eyes darken instantly, the thought of having Danny in his bed overwhelming him and filling him with adrenaline and need.   
  
He captures Danny in a kiss, and there’s no comparing to the innocence of earlier. Danny lets out a small groan that gets swallowed by Steve. He presses himself completely against Steve, while Steve continues to explore every inch of Danny’s mouth with his tongue. Steve’s hand come down to cup Danny’s ass and Steve pushes up and against him, needing to  _feel_ .   
  
“You are  _not_  carrying me up to your bedroom,” Danny mutters against Steve’s lips before diving back into the kiss. And just because Danny’s sure Steve likes to challenge him, Steve lifts him up with far too much ease and Danny’s objection comes just a fraction of a second too late, because his fabric covered erection is now pressing against Steve’s in just the right way, and it short-circuits Danny’s brain a little.   
  
“What did I tell you?” Danny all but growls as he hooks his legs around Steve anyway, and Steve takes three steps forward before he can press Danny up against the wall.   
  
“Danny…” Steve moans. He grinds up against Danny’s hip and Danny fears they might not make it to the bedroom.   
  
But he wants more, more than some fumbling up against the wall, more than creaming his pants like a fucking teenager. So he breaks loose from Steve’s lips – who immediately latch on to the sensitive skin underneath Danny’s ear – and pants, “If you just wanna dry-hump me in the kitchen, be my guest. But if we’ll actually make it to the bedroom you can fuck me through the mattress, you know.”   
  
Steve freezes and stares into Danny’s eyes, his breathing suddenly out of control.   
  
“You…” Steve stammers, “You’d let me…?”  
  
“ _Let_  you?” Danny grins, his own breathing matching Steve’s, “I fucking  _want_  you to, babe. If you’re game?”  
  
Steve’s answer is to pull back, grab Danny’s hand and more or less man-handle him up the stairs. Danny just keeps laughing, he can’t help it, he’s just so damn  _happy_ . And then they’re in the hallway, heading towards Steve’s bedroom, but Danny turns on his heels, hands exploring Steve’s body and he says, “My room. I have lube and condoms.”   
  
But Steve just continues pushing him into his room as he smirks, “So do I.” And yeah, Danny hasn’t been the only one thinking about this.   
  
Then Steve is tugging at Danny’s clothes and it’s clumsy but it doesn’t matter because it gets the job done and suddenly they’re both naked and Danny is almost afraid to look. He hasn’t quite grasped the fact that he  _can_ now. He can look and touch and let Steve know just how much he wants him.  
  
“How long have you been thinking about this?” Steve asks as he drapes himself on top of Danny on the bed, his cock perfectly aligned with Danny’s, hard and heavy between their bodies.   
  
“Don’t know,” Danny pants between kisses, fingers digging into Steve’s shoulders, “I didn’t think I could.”  
  
“Stupid,” Steve growls, the stubble of his cheek rubbing against Danny’s, “You always could.”   
  
Somehow it still doesn’t feel real to Danny, even with Steve hot and hard on top of him. Even when Steve’s strong, somewhat coarse fingers find their way between them and fist both their cocks. Danny lets his leg fall apart, creating a better space for Steve to fit.   
  
“Babe…” Danny whimpers, as Steve just squeezes slightly before he starts to stroke.   
  
His other hand teases Danny’s opening, circling slowly as he kisses the breath off Danny’s lips.   
  
“Yeah?” Steve asks, fingertip not quite pushing in and Danny claws at Steve’s back and tries not to sound too desperate as he says “Yes. Please, Steve.”   
  
Danny bucks up as Steve’s finger disappears inside him, and then another one, and another one.   
  
“Danny…” Steve mumbles against his lips, and Danny nods, pushing back on Steve’s fingers.   
  
His breath hitches as Steve pulls out and reaches over to the nightstand. Both hands leave him as he fumbles with the condom and the lube, and Danny is so filled with want that he can barely speak. He looks up at Steve, at the slightly messed up hair, the curls that stick out at the back of his neck, at the hard muscles of his stomach that seem to clench and unclench as Steve rolls the condom onto himself with shaky hands. Once he’s lubed up, Steve braces himself on the bed with one hand next to Danny’s body. Danny lifts his legs, inviting Steve in.   
  
“Oh God…” he whimpers as Steve slowly but steadily pushes in.   
  
Steve stills when he’s all the way in, his muscles trembling from the intensity.   
  
“Okay?” Steve asks, but the sound comes out thick.   
  
“Mmm,” Danny pleads, squirming beneath him, “Need you to move.”   
  
Steve lets out a shuddering moan as he starts to move, building up a steady rhythm, shifting his hips every now and then to create a new angle, making Danny arch and writhe underneath him.   
  
He braces both elbows next to Danny on the bed, leaning in to steal teasing kisses from Danny’s lips. Danny’s legs are hooked around Steve’s thighs, trying to pull him in faster,  _deeper_ . Danny’s hand slips between their bodies to reach his own aching cock. Steve nibbles along his jawline, teeth deliberately scraping against the rough stubble. When Steve reaches down a hand to cover Danny’s, a whine escapes him.   
  
“I got you…” Steve breathes against Danny’s skin, and Danny lets his fingers slip away as Steve wraps his hand around Danny’s slick cock.   
  
Danny just hums, hips working furiously to meet every one of Steve’s thrusts.   
  
“Danny…” Steve moans, and Danny can feel an electric jerk run up his spine every time Steve pushes in completely.   
  
He hisses, his hands cupping Steve’s face to pull him down into another kiss, but Steve resists for a second and just looks at Danny. Their eyes lock and Danny can see right into Steve’s very being. He can see it all now, every single thing he himself has been feeling – and denying himself – he can see reflected into Steve’s eyes. Danny chokes on Steve’s name, the sensation becoming almost unbearable, and then there’s a guttural sound filling the air as Steve reaches his climax, buried deep inside Danny. Their eyes only break from each other when Steve collapses on top of Danny, quiet desperate whimpers being pressed into Danny’s neck.   
  
Steve’s hand loses its solid rhythm, but he keeps on stroking as best as he can, trapped between their stomachs.   
  
Danny closes his eyes, heels digging into the back of Steve’s thighs and Steve – even though he’s slowly softening – pushes in one last time and Danny thinks he blacks out for a second as he comes all over Steve’s hand. He’s pretty sure the fingers in Steve’s hair are tightening so hard it hurts, but Steve doesn’t comment, doesn’t do anything but try to steady his frantic breathing as he’s draped over Danny’s body.   
  
When Danny tries to regain some coherency again, he notes that his hand is stroking softly through Steve’s hair, and that Steve is still stretched out on top of him, quietly humming against Danny’s neck.   
  
Steve finally pulls out with a grunt, throwing the condom on the floor somewhere next to the bed.   
  
“That’s disgusting,” Danny chuckles, but he tightens his arm around Steve’s frame in case Steve should ever decide to be so insane as to pull away and clean up the mess.   
  
“Have no trashcan here,” Steve mumbles, his fingers sliding up and down Danny’s side.   
  
“We’ll put one right next to the bed,” Danny smiles and shifts a little underneath Steve.   
  
“You okay?” Steve asks as he rubs gentle circles on the small of Danny’s back.   
  
“More than okay”, Danny hums, pressing a lazy kiss against Steve’s forehead, “But no smartass remarks if I walk a little funny tomorrow.”   
  
Steve sniggers and lifts his head to look at Danny.   
  
“Promise,” Steve smiles and leans down to kiss him languidly.   
  
When they break the kiss, Steve rests his head against Danny’s chest.   
  
“Danno?” he says.   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“We’ll move your stuff into this room tomorrow, yeah?” Steve mutters.   
  
Danny just grins and tightens his arms a little more around Steve’s body. 


End file.
